Clamping members for electrical components are known and are composed of pressure elements formed by leaf springs, for example. Since high pressure forces are required in order to ensure good heat transfer between the power semiconductor and the cooling surface, the assembly of the pressure element on the semiconductor is difficult because for this purpose the leaf spring element must be bent upward. At the same time, this also limits the possible spring force. In addition, there is the risk that during assembly of the clamping member the load applied onto the soldering joint between the power semiconductor and the circuit board carrying the electronic circuit is too high.
In addition, it is known to screw the power semiconductor to the heat sink. For this purpose, known power semiconductors have central passages, through which screws are screwed into the heat sink perpendicularly to the semiconductor surface. However, fastening of this type is often not possible because the installation space is very limited in many applications.
The object of the present invention is to improve a clamping member of the type described above such that assembly is possible even with space constraints and the necessary pressure force can be variably set.